pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Portal-Kombat
Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style Video game Portal? MAYBE BLACK MESA. THAT WAS A JOKE HAHA FAT CHANCE. Errrr... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. I love brawl too! my mains are Toon Link and Wario!! - Wiki443556 Colonel: He also attacks by farting. He can fart to fly around, too. Snake: By farting?! Are you kidding me?! - Wiki443556 O I second your opinion on the overpowerfull sprays.... The programmers could increase the berries required to level the playing field.... GO BRAWL OLIMAR!!! EvilLouie13 I put this link in the Pikmin 3 ideas forum a few days ago, but since I got no response, I'll just keep it here until somebody stumbles across it. I didn't make it, but tell me what you think! http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=589374&topic=43316624 Portal-Kombat :I'm not really sure what to say about that. I mean, we can't put a fake walkthrough on the page, even if we had a disclaimer.... Brawl is awesome!!! I like Kirby and Meta night. Perfect tactic: (Kirby) hurt everyone alot, then fly up really high, and when they get below you, use down and B (on wii) to smash them with Rock Kirby!!! SSBB Olimar Rocks!!! I found these cool pikmin sprites, and heres the link: Pikmin Sprites!!! (it's how I made my Green Pikmin and Onion) You Really can pikmin juggle!!!!(on SSBB) If you go to distant planet with olimar and only 2 pikmin, go to the very right side of the stage on the edge (Not the Red Bulborb), use the down smash attack many times in a row. After about 4 or 5 times you should be juggling pikmin. Works best with Gamecube controller's c-stic.Also you should try it with training mode or 2-player when there is noone else there.Try it-Im Peanut64, 00:58, 3 November 2008 (UTC) And dont deny it:O Battery?? Cant you just take some from your other stuff? I can use wii remotes with the batteries dead, i have a secret way... Im Peanut64, 01:08, 3 November 2008 (UTC), and i Dont like the ability of the dumb Man-At-Legs... Man-At-Legs I beat the waterwraith in one shot and 30 seconds. You see, i cant beat the Challenge mode man-at-legs. I dont know when to attack or when to hide.I only narrowly beat him/her/it/spider/? with no treasures collected.Peanut64, 01:42, 3 November 2008 (UTC) They dont give you enough sprays:( Peanut64, 01:42, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Have you tried throwing all the blue Pikmin you have on him, calling them back before he gets mad, and when he's done shaking them off throw them back onto him, and and when all your Pikmin are on him running in small circles beneath his base? Ridly Roar! 19:52, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Ohhh!! I get it. But the mat at legs just goes over and attacks your idle pikmin! Also i cant hide in time... you see, MY PIKMIN ARE TOO SLOW!!!!:( Signed-Peanut64, 01:57, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Yes My pikmin lost their flowers AND i get panicky and lose alot of pikmin.I will be back the next day, the nocturnal creatures will eat me (kidding). (Tell me tomorrow)...Bye and a Peanut64, 02:10, 3 November 2008 (UTC)! Hello im back. i will usally be back around this time. anyways, have you found the wiimote and can you help me on the man at legs?Peanut64, 00:14, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Yes. and that i actually lose pikmin to the gatling groinks...And i end up with less blues. it seems that whenever i try the level i freak out and lose pikmin too... Have you tried pikmin juggleing? This is the only Peanut64, 00:24, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Okay, that might work.Anyways, im confused. I beat the titan dweevil and no "cutscene" appeared when i beat him. when i saw louie on the mound, the cutscene did appear... also why am i not olimar and louie not "sacho"... Peanut64, 00:42, 4 November 2008 (UTC) actully, i wasnt louie when that happened. i was president... i saw the explorer pod say "look there's louie" then i beat the dweevil and no "save louie" cutscene appeared...i had no other explanation afterwards...I actully beat the titan and had 4 reds left so i took louie and left. afterwards i came in with 100 yellows and had 46 left. so, i am confused if i beat it or not... I look at the treasure hoards "king of bugs" and i sit and thiiiiiiiiiiiiiinkk... Your Pikmin3 Ideas You have very good ideas for Pikmin3, though some of the area names are wierd. All of your enemies are something i'd love to battle wth pikmin. Overall you have some of the best ideas for Pikmin3 on the site. SirPikmin 21:38, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Do you like my Black Pikmin and Shady Candypop Bud Picture? Killerbreadbug72 Disscussion 23:29, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Tha'd also be awesome if you actually fought the goverment in the end of the game: 100 pikmmin Vs. .... A GIANT TANK!!!!! Pretty interesting story so far, makes me wonder if Olimar and Louie will get off the Pikmin Planet. If you are wondering I will put up my Pikmin3 FAKE walkthrough in a few days. SirPikmin 21:42, 10 November 2008 (UTC) You have to admit, I'm pretty good at pikmin sprites, right? [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'breadbug72]] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|''Disscussion]] 23:54, 10 November 2008 (UTC) I've already come up with the final bosses and the ending. The problem is writing the walkthrough that gets us there... so I guess I'll start now. Portal-Kombat I'm working on my Piklopedia. [[User:Killerbreadbug72|'Killer'bread'bug'72']] [[User talk:Killerbreadbug72|'''Disscussion]] 01:53, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Isn't the crawmad in the crab family? I'd like to see a mega-waterwraith, or a moter dweevil, or something alond tose lines. Thank you for voting Since you are the first person to vote you get many cookies.(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)Enjoy. SirPikmin 22:17, 2 December 2008 (UTC) YES! Hey its Peanut64,. I finally went to your talk without crashing! First time in months! Wait, The Killerbreadbug thing is just to make users get his(HERS?) attenteon. You can edit the challenge mode LEVELS only. Actully, I have a short attention span that only opens in wikia... I do forget things and move on to other wikis within weeks... It would be helpful if you edit it. Peanut64, thyxhyjusrufyjxfyetretghtrhjdutdukmiluiluikvfdgfsadfjk-TRANSLATION-I need help editi'n This PLZ!Peanut64, \ Christmas Lights Do you like Christmas lights? We (TheVarialbe (A.K.A. EvilLouie13) and I) Need help on this new Wikia I founded. If you want to help, please go here. I would appreciate the help, and might even make you an Admin, Like TheVariable, I mean EvilLouie13. First of all its spossed to be Gieger like the Gieger Counter and secondly i also put up a thing on 2-Player Mode. Last i am working on Pikmin Party on Pikmin Fanon] Giegiss is not evil he tells you what treasures to get to make ship parts to repair the space-taxi.Peanut64 FREEEEEEEE NACHOS 4 U! APRIL FOOLS! THEYRE BOMBZ! Not spam, just a prank. sig How about simplifying ur sig by using instead of that color text that is hard. i will make it 4 u *Processing...**Done.* here you go. R U KIDDING MII? Sadly, no. I am not kidding. he can fart to fly around. hey can i use the pikmin sprites on this website for a video?-Legendlink Remember? Hello! It's a ME! [[User:Sandflyer83|''~Sand~Flyer~83,]]'(Talk) ''' 05:07, June 3, 2010 (UTC)